


a hop a skip and a runaway marriage

by halfwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys, Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, all characters not tagged are just mentioned, the shyan is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: prompt: Hey, idk if you're taking prompts rn but I have one for standrew: the boys go to Vegas for a work thing (or maybe for a coworkers birthday/bachelor party bc then more of the buzzfeed crew could be there) but they get wasted and get married. I know it's cliche but I can't stop thinking about it.





	a hop a skip and a runaway marriage

**Author's Note:**

> this is a trainwreck and i am so sorry
> 
> original forward on tumblr: Ask and ye shall receive a fucking monster, here you go, it’s 2000 fuckin words because I have no chill. Uh anyway, here you go for lovesick Andrew Ilnyckyj who insists he’s not that drunk (he is).

“Andrew,” Steven singsongs, pulling at Andrew’s hand to drag him down the well lit Las Vegas strip. He’s smiley and soft in the neon lights, already  _ very  _ drunk for only eleven at night, but Andrew can only judge so much; he’s a little drunk too. He lengthens his strides to match Steven’s, but neither drops the other’s hand, both finding it a little too nice to not have to say anything. Last time they held hands, Adam was between them, and while Andrew loves Adam with his whole heart, he thinks he might like this arrangement better. Steven squeezes his hand and Andrew comes back to the present, making a noise out of random. This is who he is when he’s drunk: wandering mind and sporadic noises. The sporadic noise may be a specific influence from a certain co host, but that’s neither here nor there. 

“You’re so cute,” Steven says, running a finger along the length of Andrew nose with a grin. Andrew finds himself smiling and tries not to call himself in love, because falling in love with a man like Steven Lim would be the worst of ideas. You can only stare at the sun for so long without it beginning to hurt. They’re not even in Vegas for Worth It or for anything else that might bring them personally together; they’re here for Zach and Eugene’s respective bachelor parties, which despite getting married to one another, they refused to have separately, much to the frustration of one Keith Habersberger. Steven pulls on his arm to get him out of his own head again - he’s good like that. 

“I’m good. I’m cool. I’m totally present,” Andrew says, pausing to squeeze Steven’s hand in return, admittedly a little late. He doesn’t know why they’re holding hands, but he’s not going to contest what Steven has decided should happen. He’s bad for that, but that’s okay. Everything’s okay right now. As they continue walking, they pass the Chapel of Crystals - pass is a relative term here, meaning they make it one step hence before Steven is pulling Andrew backwards. 

“Andy, Andrew, Drew, we should get married. It would be so fun. I wanna get Vegas married! Let’s get married,” Steven rambles excitedly, pulling on Andrew’s arm again. Andrew isn’t drunk enough for this. He isn’t, but he follows Steven anyway, because Steven looks so bright and happy and if this is the chance Andrew gets to be married to Steven, he might just be pathetic enough to take it. And it would make Steven happy. Andrew literally runs into Steven’s back when the younger man stops, nearly knocking both of them to the ground. Steven turns and they’re still standing so close, but Andrew doesn’t know what to do. It’s solved for him when Steven gets down on one knee. 

“Andrew, you’re my best friend, and there’s no one I’d rather do this with. Marry me?” Steven asks, taking Andrew’s hand. Andrew thinks for a terrifying moment that he might actually cry at this sham of a proposal, but instead he just nods, pulling Steven off of the floor and into a hug. Steven is taller than him, but Andrew is broader, so the way that their bodies come together feels like balance. With arms braced around his neck, Andrew is content to stay there for as long as Steven will let him, which is a lot longer than he expected. It’s perhaps two minutes before the taller man is urging him on again. 

“Alright, let’s do this,” Andrew says, forcing some false reluctance into his voice. Despite being a no-fun curmudgeon, Andrew does think getting Vegas married sounds kind of fun, without all the shit he feels about Steven. That’s a fucking melting pot anyway. Steven grabs his hand again and drags him into the Chapel, swinging open the door that says  _ Open, 24 Hrs.  _ Andrew is just glad they’re not breaking in or anything. For some inexplicable reason, he doesn’t think it would be the first time Steven has broken into something just for his over enthusiasm’s sake. 

“Hello, what would you two gentlemen be interested in tonight?” a kindly woman asks, smiling a shark teeth kind of smile. Andrew doesn’t know how else to describe it, but it’s like she’s smiling, but in a mean way. Like his third grade grammar teacher, but at a shitty Vegas strip Chapel. Steven looks a little intimidated, is holding onto Andrew’s hand harder, so Andrew speaks up. 

“We’re here to get married,” he says, because he doesn’t know what else to say, but she just nods anyway. They’re guided through less paperwork than Andrew needed to get his first tattoo, and then they’re led to a room that’s set up like a church hall. It’s a little too fast for Andrew’s drunken mind, but he’s not that drunk, so it must just be really confusing. He’s totally not that drunk; he’s not  _ Steven _ . 

“We’re getting married,” Steven whispers giddly, speaking of the devil. His cute little giggles make Andrew want this even more to be real, make him wish that Steven wanted this to be real. Instead of tripping into that depression spiral, he takes his hand out of Steven’s and slips his arm around Steven’s waist. The other man seems to like that development, immediately looping his arm around Andrew’s shoulders. Andrew can’t stop himself from pressing his face into Steven’s neck for just a moment, though he does not press the kisses he wants to there. He’s not that drunk. 

“You make a lovely couple,” shark lady says, and then she leaves them alone with the priest that Andrew has only just now noticed. He’s a pretty young guy, maybe Adam’s age, and he looks tired. It’s like eleven thirty at night, so no one can fault him for that, least of all Andrew or Steven. Steven’s toasted at this hour, this early as hell hour, so they can’t judge. Soon they’ll be a defined collective unit. Andrew might throw up. He’s not that drunk. He’s happy to marry his best friend, even if it’s just for fun. This is fantastic; he’s created another depression spiral to avoid, all by himself. 

“I’m going to start marrying you now. If you don’t want to be married, leave,” the guy says, and then he begins with their marriage rights and what all. Andrew gets caught up in how Steven looks in good lighting, like he always does, but this time Steven is looking too. They’re facing each other now, hands clasped in front of the priest, and they both lose time just looking at one another. The officiator has to clap his hands to get their attention, making Andrew explain how to pronounce his surname before making him repeat it. In a moment, they’ll be one legal entity. In a moment, they’ll be married. 

“Do you, Steven Lim, take Andrew Ilnyckyj to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the priests asks, his tone bored. 

“I do,” Steven says, grinning. 

“Do you, Andrew Ilnyckyj, take Steven Lim to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the priests asks, his voice dragging even more. 

“I do,” Andrew says, trying not to split his face open on the smile he can’t keep at bay. 

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss.” Andrew had forgotten about this part. Steven, it seems, did not, with his hands on Andrew’s jaw, cupping his face ever so softly, his thumb stroking Andrew’s cheek. The taller man bends and places the softest of kisses on Andrew’s lips, a soft kiss that immediately turns into something dirty as Andrew takes control of it. Steven’s grip on his face gets tighter, pulling Andrew as close as he can be, and the kiss gets dirtier with Steven’s tongue in his mouth. The priest claps his hands again and the two of them jump apart. 

“You can’t have sex in our Chapel. Vacate. You’re married - find a hotel,” he says, and everything comes crashing back in. They’re celebrating Eugene and Zach’s marriage, they shouldn’t be on their own getting married and fucking around. Steven’s smile drags him out of that as Steven’s hand drags him out of the Chapel, right into the street. Instead of finding a hotel, or rather  _ the  _ hotel since they already have a room, Steven pushes him against the brick of the Chapel, taking and taking and taking. Andrew gives as good as he gets, nipping at Steven’s lower lip and making him moan. He doesn’t want to pull away. 

“We have to get to the hotel, Stevie. We gotta go,” Andrew whispers in Steven’s ear, playing with the skin beneath his ear. Steven moans and nods, squirming a little despite not being the one pressed between a hot body and a hard place. He pulls away from Andrew but not far, linking their hands again. Andrew hates how familiar that already feels, and wonders how much he’ll miss it when it’s gone. Steven stops them again, pressing him against another building’s wall. 

“No grumpy cat face, Andrew. We just got married,” Steven says, but it comes out kind of as a whine. He presses a kiss to the ‘grumpy cat’ expression on Andrew’s mouth, making the older man smile. Andrew slips their hands back together and pulls them towards their hotel, another few blocks, but not far enough that they should catch a cab. Steven pulls their hands apart and slings his arm around Andrew’s neck, adopting the standing that they had earlier, in the Chapel. Andrew doesn’t know if he can stop smiling as he loops his arm around Steven’s waist, tucking his face into Steven’s chest. 

“You’re a good husband, Steven Lim,” Andrew tells him, nearly quiet enough to be a whisper. Steven squeezes his shoulders, bringing him closer. It’s a little hard to walk like this, but it’s definitely worth it, at least to Andrew. Heh. Worth It. 

“You could say this marriage is…  _ worth it _ ,” Andrew jokes a little louder, and Steven dissolves into giggles. He’s so pretty and cute and so far out of Andrew’s league, he feels lucky that they’re even friends. And now they’re married. It may or mayn’t be real - it was supposed to be a joke, but Steven kissed him like it was real - but for now Andrew is just happy it happened. It feels real when Steven kisses him on the forehead, but Andrew doesn’t know. He mentally shrugs it off and keeps walking to their hotel, pulling the keycard out of his jacket pocket in anticipation when they reach the lobby. They make out lazily in the empty elevator before kissing against their door, not bothering to go in yet. 

“Steven! Andrew! You’re back - oh wait, Jesus,” Ryan Bergara says from probably fifteen feet away, starting to talk to them at twenty and realizing at fifteen. When they pull off, they see Ryan red in the fact, Adam looking tired but knowing all the same behind him. 

“I told you not to talk to them when they came in,” Adam says quietly, but mostly because everything he says comes out quiet. Ryan nods and backs into the room he shares with Shane, just looking resigned at this paradigm shift. Andrew wishes he could be so calm with it. 

“Wait, you knew?” Andrew asks, looking at Adam.  _ Andrew  _ didn’t know until they were already  _ married  _ that this was even a fucking  _ option _ . 

“Well, yeah,” Adam says simply, and exits into his own room. Andrew looks at where he’s still got Steven trapped against the door, and when the two of them make eye contact, they both fall into laughter. They lean against each other like that, holding on to each other and falling against their door. Andrew unlocks it and they step through it, guiding Steven over so that they lay on the bed together. 

“You think we’ll be okay in the morning?” Andrew asks once they’ve sobered a little, bringing the mood down. Steven rolls from his back onto his side directly beside Andrew, leaning over to look him directly in the face. 

“I’ve been completely in love with you for months, Andrew Ilnyckyj. As long as you keep kissing me, I think we’ll be just fine,” Steven says, pressing a kiss to the tip of Andrew’s nose. Rolling back over, Steven promptly falls asleep. 

Andrew thinks he can handle that. 

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr - same name


End file.
